left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Construction Site
The Construction Site is the third chapter of the fourth campaign, Dead Air. In this chapter, the Survivors exit the safe room and walk down an alleyway to find themselves in an unfinished construction site. The Survivors find the way to the next alley blocked, and use gas canisters to burn the barricade that is in the way. Upon lighting the gas, a horde is alerted, and the Survivors must fight off the horde until the wood is burned away. Once this is achieved the Survivors cross a street to a power plant. After going through the power plant, they come out under a collapsed highway bridge in front of the airport, with the remains of a crashed plane tossed about the area. The Survivors fight their way across the Infected filled highway and into the airport car park, they cross the sky bridge into the terminal and into a safe room at the end of the chapter. Strategy Campaign When starting from this chapter, the AI Survivors will grab: * Bill will grab a Pump Shotgun. * Francis will grab a Pump Shotgun. * Louis will grab a Pump Shotgun. * Zoey will grab a Pump Shotgun. When the Tier 2 weapons are found, they will grab: * Bill will grab an Assault Rifle. * Francis will grab an Auto Shotgun. * Louis will grab an Assault Rifle. * Zoey will grab a Hunting Rifle. Otherwise, they will keep the weapons they from the last chapter. (See The Crane for a list of weapons they will grab there.) You start off in the safe room with health packs and Tier 1 weapons. Once you're all patched up and loaded with ammo head outside. Alternatively, you can kill the Infected outside by shooting through the safe room door opening or the window above before leaving. Once outside, you can either go left down the alley or go around the storage rooms to an open one that sometimes has ammo and supplies in it. Regardless of which way you chose, you'll have to head left to continue. Move down through the alleyway and down the passage to the left. Continue down this way and the passage will open up. You'll see scaffolding and most likely Infected. Continue forward and turn right after the scaffolding. Ahead of you in the distance, you should see a ladder. Clamber up it and to your right, you'll often find Molotovs, Pipe bombs and an extra Pistol. Gather what is there and move forward. You can cross over to the unfinished concrete structure by means of some wooden planks. There is a corpse covered with a blanket up here. This person probably died fighting because Tier 2 weapons and an extra pistol can often be found here. Occasionally, up to three gas cans can be found here as well. To the left of this corpse is an opening which has a ladder leading down it. From there you can see to the right what your first objective is. Nice little barricade, isn't it? Let's bring it down! There are many ways you can approach this: # The first and simplest is to spread the gas cans out strategically, wait beside the corpse with or without the Tier 2 weapons and fight the horde from there. # Standing right in front of the barricade, turn 180° and you should see a small staircase. Bring the entire team up these stairs and into the corner. You can blow the barricade from there. This tactic deals with Smokers efficiently because Survivors will only get constricted against the railing which is right beside the group. Therefore, they can easily be freed. # On the ground floor of the concrete structure, there is a rescue closet in the far right. If one or two people head out and destroy the barricade, then immediately run back to regroup at the closet, the entire team can fight from the closet. This provides an excellent choke point for the horde. # Alternatively, simply find a easily defensible corner and wait out the attack there. # Lastly, as a more foolish way to handle things, a team can blow the barricade, rush past it, and camp out the ammo pile further down. Regardless of how it's handled, proceed past the once-standing barricade after the horde has been defeated. You'll be in a long alleyway. On the left and right sides are doors. Inside these rooms, Pills, Pipe bombs and Molotovs can often be found. Gather what you can and continue forwards. There should be some ammo and sometimes a pistol at the end of the alley. Now head down the left alleyway which will open up onto a street. There you will cross over to an electrical plant. To the right of the crashed truck is your path, to the left is a small garage interior often hiding Pills and grenades. Down the right path in the distance you will see a large dark opening. That interior often holds a Pistol, Pills and grenades. It is possible, but less likely, that Tier 2 weapons will be there as well. Now, head out and work your way through the plant yard. After a small journey, you will see a fairly long stretch of land with two windows at the end. The right window has fire inside it. Head down this way and to your right, you'll see a well-lit garage door opening. In the top right corner of this room, Pills, grenades and a second pistol can appear. Now take the open door that was on your left when you entered. Go through it and you'll see a medical station in front of you. To your left will be an ammo pile and Tier 2 weapons, often with molotovs and pipe bombs. Continue onwards through the other door. Moving through here, you'll soon come to a set of double doors in front and a large hole in the wall on your right. Exiting from either way will take you to the same place: the airport. This is a bad and unfortunately frequent location for a horde attack. Remain vigilant for Smokers as well because they tend to grab you from locations where you otherwise wouldn't spot them. With a new air of caution, proceed outside. Out here you'll see a lot of rubble, crashed planes, broken walls and Infected in every crack. This often prompts someone to ask: "What idiot bombed the airport?" Regardless of what happened here, press on forwards. Weave around and over the rubble while making sure to cover each other from Infected and keep an eye out for special Infected. Soon, your team will come across a car park. This is where you're headed. However, be careful with your weapon until you get inside the car park because that car right outside of it is alarmed. No, don't touch it either, steer clear, and head into the car park. From here you need to find your way up and through the car park to the third floor. It is crucial that you remain wary. Do you know why? Scan your surroundings. Infected, walls, tight spaces and cars. The Director is feeling particularly sadistic and has chosen this place as a viable Tank spawn location. This Tank is not to be taken lightly because as soon as you get hit by one of the many vehicles he can fling at you, you'll be incapacitated - regardless of the difficulty. Tank or no, on the third floor you will see a door leading to a brighter room with stairs. Traversing up these will take you to a sky bridge. At the end of the sky bridge is the safe room. Cautiously or hastily - whichever you feel is appropriate - travel down the bridge and into the safe room. Take a breath, reload your weapon and relax. But don't wait too long, remember that to get to your flight, you must pass through The Terminal! Versus The Survivors Now that humans are controlling the Special Infected, things can only get harder. However, they can't spawn until you leave the safe room. That doesn't mean that you should let them have a good chance to find just the right spot, though! Hurry up and get your supplies, and get running! Exiting the safe room should be done as swiftly as possible especially on this level. Dawdling inside will give the Infected the opportunity to set up deadly ambushes. On this level there are several potentially excellent ambush positions for the Infected. Head on out, and don't let them get an advantage! The Crescendo Event at the barricade will be a problem for a badly coordinated team of Survivors. Find a closed off corner and bunker down for a fight. Remember that in Versus, closets and choke points are removed. Also, do not attempt to run back to the safe room for this. The door cannot re-close in Versus. The Tank has some dangerous spawn points in this level, particularly in the car park where cars are abundant and everyone is already hurt. Watch out for the Tank. Also, to some degree, this applies to the Witch. She can spawn in tight corridors where you cannot get past her. Seeing as Versus is about cooperation and speed, you may be forced to attempt to "cr0wn" her. The safe room, despite being called the "safe room", may not be so "safe". Infected like to hang out in there and wait for the arrival of Survivors, especially lone Survivors. Because of this, do not rush ahead of your teammates when you are close to the safe room. You could end up getting killed. Stick with your team, remain cautious and you should be fine. The Infected Boomers: Fat and fragile, you're not ideal for this world. To thrive in this level you need to keep some things in mind: scaffolding, ledges and high places. These are all key to your success. During the Crescendo Event make the Survivors' lives miserable. Vomit on them excessively. If they decide to fight from a corner with an overlooking ledge, use that ledge to your advantage. From up there, rain down your thick vomit and watch your bile-followers ravage the Survivors. Work with the other Special Infected by vomiting on them to create a distraction so your fellow Infected can attack easily. Alternatively, when an Infected attacks and causes their own distraction, seize the opportunity and cover them in bile! Hunters: You are the leader of the Infected waves. You strike with lethal force and rip apart anyone in your way. Fortunately, cities are where you're at your peak. Leap from incredible heights and crush the Survivors. When the Survivors are about to burn the barricade and they are foolish enough to send only one Survivor away from their defensive position to do it, pounce him! You'll be able to do decent damage before his friends can help him. Mainly, do not attack as soon as you spawn, attack at the opportune moment: when a Survivor is alone or a small distance away from the group. Smokers: This is a fabulous area for you. Scaffolding, high ledges and rooftops. Tug them from far away and separate the group. When the Survivors reach the barricade, grab someone if they go to start it alone. If the Survivors create fire, punish them. Grab a Survivor and drag him through it, the fire will conceal your presence and hurt the Survivor. Keep in mind that your role is not to charge in, but to hang back undetected and snare a lonesome Survivor. Tanks: Here, the Tank can be strong. His actions can define the outcome of a Versus game easily. However, you lack the rooftops of the previous levels. Don't let this stop you. Improvise! So you can't be rid of them by tossing them over an edge. Why not toss something at them instead? On impact with the Survivors, objects that you can smash in to them instantly incapacitate them. So find something to bash about and go for it! It is also important to remember that once you've incapacitated someone, do not continue to beat that person until they die. If you do, you'll likely be killed first. Your priority are the ones who can still run, can still stand, and can still use their main weapons. Survival Scaffolding Method :The first and often most effective method is to spread the gas cans out strategically, find a nice and safe vantage point on a scaffolding of your choice, and fight the horde from there. Remember that your scaffolding location needs to give you and your team a chance at besting the Tank. At the very least, you need an emergency escape route to avoid him. Stairs Method :Standing right in front of the barricade, turn 180° and you should see a small staircase. Bring the entire team up these stairs and into the corner. You can blow the barricade from there. This tactic deals with Smokers efficiently because Survivors will only get constricted against the railing which is right beside the group. Therefore, they can easily be freed. However, this tactic does not deal with Tanks. When a Tank shows up, it is recommended that the entire team moves together and fights it elsewhere. Window Method :Another position for the crescendo event is at the end of the upper floor of the half-finished building, you'll reach a window that is reachable by jumping. It gives a nice vantage point, you can see both sides of the wall. You can also shoot the gas can to start the event. Common Infected cannot reach you in this spot, but getting pounced by a Hunter could be fatal if no one else can get there. Needless to say, Smokers can still get you too. Another downside, the ledge is very small, so the jump has to be precise. Notes * It's worth noting that the Survivors can light the barricade on fire and run back to the safe room, from the second level of the construction site, to fight the horde a cheap, easy way. Along with this strategy, it's possible to throw a molotov from just outside the safe room, lighting the barricade, and not risking the horde from spawning near the safe room, making it harder to get back. ** To make this method easier, take a molotov and turn left around the corner. Face the first concrete hole opening, and put your crosshair right below the top of the window. Then throw the molotov. It should travel through that window, the second window, and light the gas cans on fire. This can also be done with a pipe bomb. This allows for easy survival of the Crescendo Event. * This is the only chapter with a Crescendo Event a player or even a bot (on usual occasions) can set off accidentally without preparing for the horde. * Although the airport would indicate that it has been bombed, as would the graffiti and the comments of the Survivors, it is never actually confirmed. It is entirely possible that planes have simply crashed into it as much debris from a single plane can be found scattered around. * This is the only chapter so far that requires the Survivors to shoot something to start the Crescendo Event, instead of simply activating something. * Quite often AI controlled Survivors will attempt to destroy some connecting planks that are serving as a bridge across the two construction platforms, thus annoying some players. If this happens it is possible to jump across instead of doing a circle. However, this is not recommended with health that is at 39% or less, as you most likely will not be able to jump far enough. * After leaving the safe-room, if you look past the fence, you will see that there is no riot fence in the street, no red car (only a green one), and no trash in the street. * When you wait at the Safe Room in this level (the last one) and watch the "bridge" that is leading to the Safe Room you can see the spawning of the Special Infected. * This is the longest chapter in terms of traveling. * When in the safe-room, AI-controlled Survivors has a tendency to break the crates that are barricading the previously closed entrance door. Category:Dead Air Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead